


How to Be a Werewolf (If You Ask a Vampire)

by ClairaTheArcticFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager, future smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairaTheArcticFox/pseuds/ClairaTheArcticFox
Summary: When Levi finds a werewolf passed out on his doorstep, he's not exactly pleased, but as time goes on he realizes maybe wolves aren't so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi

I pull into my driveway just as the first rays of light start to color the horizon. When I open my car door, a strange smell hits my nose. Shit. A werewolf.

I grit my teeth. The last thing I want to deal with is another fight tonight, but if I can smell them, they can probably smell me- and there's no talking it out with a wolf. They're always itching for a fight.

I slip out of my car and quickly scan the darkened street. Time is what matters now. I need to find them before they have a chance to change into their animal form. If I do, I win. If I don't, they rip me limb from limb. It's a game that plays out again and again between our species. And I never lose.

I walk out behind my car and listen. A wolf changing should at least be making some noise, but the only thing I hear is… snoring? And the smell isn't getting any wolfier.

I walk towards the sound, and it leads me right up to my own doorstep. I groan. There's the wolf in the form of a teenage boy, out cold right in front of my door.

I poke him with my boot. He doesn't move. I notice whiskey spilled down the front of his shirt and guess he's not going anywhere anytime soon. It's a chilly November night, not exactly great for sleeping outside. I reach down and touch his hand. It's ice cold. How long has he been out here?

Well, not my problem. I was planning on killing him anyway. I step over his body and jam my keys into the lock. It takes me a second to get the damn thing to turn without breaking, and in that second I look back at the boy's face. I notice the tear stains on his cheeks.

And I can't do it. I just can't leave him out here.

I prefer to play by human rules anyway. There's always a chance he will too, right? Worse case scenario I kill him when he wakes up. Which would suck because then I'd have to clean up all the blood.

I push open the door, then bend down and scoop up the boy. My instincts scream at me not to bring a wolf into my house, but I ignore them. Vampires can be civilized. I just hope the same is true for wolves.

I drop him off on my living room couch and grab a book off the shelf. Then I sit down across from him and wait. It's not like I'd be able to sleep with him here anyway.

At eleven thirty I decide he's slept long enough, so I put some bacon on the stove.

Sure enough, as soon as the smell starts to waft through the air, I hear footsteps. My muscles tense and I set the spatula down.

The boy appears in the doorway. His dark brown hair is tousled, and deep shadows hang under his eyes. His clothes are wrinkled from sleeping, and then there's the whiskey. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Is that bacon?"

"Yes," I reply carefully. "It'll be ready shortly. Why don't you sit down." I pick the spatula up again and use it to point to the stools at the counter, before going back to the stove. I'm a little uncomfortable with turning my back to him, but it doesn't look like he's going to start anything- at least not yet.

The boy sits down and watches me cook, a curious expression on his face. Probably wondering what a vampire is doing cooking human food.

"How did I get in here?" he asks.

"You were collapsed on my doorstep."

He frowns. "Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

I click my tongue. "I wonder that myself. Care to explain what you were doing on the ground in front of a stranger's door in the first place?"

He lowers his head. "Sorry. I didn't have anywhere to go last night. I guess this is just where I ended up."

"Kicked out by your parents?"

His expression sours. "Dumped. And the only friends I could stay with are out of town." He rubs his neck. "Thanks for giving me a place to sleep."

I nod, and turn my attention back to the food. By the time it's done, the boy is practically drooling. I set the plate down in front of him and he digs right in, shoveling it into his mouth much faster than is probably healthy.

"That was the best bacon ever," he says when he's finished.

"Well, I've had a very long time to practice."

He tilts his head. "You don't look that old."

I frown. Isn't it a given that a vampire would be older than he looks? There's no way he hasn't noticed what I am. The smell should be everywhere. "You should know looks can be deceiving."

At that moment he starts sniffing the air. I tense. He wrinkles his nose. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I reek of alcohol."

"Go ahead. I left some clothes in the living room for you. Figured you wouldn't want to leave like that. The bathroom's the first door on the left."

"Thanks," he says as he carries his plate to the sink. I snort. A polite werewolf.

I start cleaning up after breakfast while I wait for him to be done. He comes out dressed in the largest clothes I have only a couple minutes later. They fit him. Sort of.

He walks into the kitchen and sniffs around again, coming to stand next to me. "What's that weird smell? I didn't notice before, but it's everywhere."

This boy doesn't know what a vampire smells like? Isn't that werewolf 101? I do my best to hide my shock. "Does the smell bother you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Then don't worry about it." I'm certainly not going to be the one to break the news to him. That's his Alpha's job. Unless… I grimace. "Hey kid, do you have plans for the eleventh?"

He looks confused. "Uh, no?"

"You know it's the full moon, right?"

He gives me a weird look. "Ok… and?"

I groan internally. It happens occasionally. A wolf bites someone and then disappears before the next full moon. The resulting werewolf is a time bomb with no idea what's happening to him or why. Usually they end up dead pretty quickly.

I sigh. Telling him to come back here would probably just creep him out, and if I tell him he's a werewolf, he'll think I'm crazy. "Nothing, sorry to ask something so weird. Do you have anywhere to go?"

He glances at his phone and nods. "My friends should be back by now."

"Alright. I'll give you a ride then."

"Are you sure?"

"It's no trouble. I have to be back at work in a bit anyway."

He gives me a lopsided smile. "Thanks. To be honest I'm not sure how I'd get home from here- I don't even know where here is."

I nod. Of course, I'm not doing it just out of the goodness of my heart. If I've got a wolf living nearby, I should probably know where. He has me pull up next to an old apartment building about fifteen minutes away.

"Thanks for the ride-" He pauses. "I never got your name."

"It's Levi."

He grins. "I'm Eren. Thanks for everything Levi." He winks and climbs out of the car. I'm left staring after him with a weird feeling in my chest.

As the eleventh approaches, I gradually get more and more restless. I can't stop thinking about that werewolf kid. Normally I wouldn't care about whatever humans might die at his hands, but I keep imagining him waking up the next morning covered in blood. I try to tell myself it's not my problem, but I can't get the image out of my head.

But what can I do? I'd rather avoid kidnapping him and locking him up while he's still in his right mind, but maybe if I wait until he's in the middle of changing and knock him out I can get him back here safely.

And so, in the middle of the afternoon, I slather on about a pound of sunscreen and get ready to leave. I don't burst into flames in the sun, but I do burn- badly.

I hop into my car and drive to the rundown apartment, parking across the street. When I get out and walk past the door, I can smell him inside, so I go back to my car to wait. I start trying to think of excuses to get him out of the apartment and away from his friends before he changes, but as it turns out I don't have to use them.

As the sun starts to dip below the skyline, the door opens and Eren comes storming out. He turns and yells something into the room and then slams the door. He stalks off in the direction of the clubs.

I slip out of my car and follow at a safe distance. I know I should probably be coming up with an excuse to go talk to him, but what would I say? Hey, sorry, mind waiting here with me until you start turning into a werewolf so I can knock you out and drag you to my basement? This would be the time when some of those "people skills" Hange talks about would come in handy.

He turns suddenly and ducks into club Maria. I get through the door just in time to see his brown hair disappearing into the crowd. I swear. I do not want to deal with the headache it would cause if he changed somewhere this crowded. I'd probably have to call Erwin and have his witch alter the memories of everyone here- and then he'd kill me for getting involved with a werewolf.

I push my way through crowds of people, trying to pick back up his scent. I catch sight of him by the back door. He stumbles outside, clutching at his chest. I speed up, I'm running out of time, but at least this way I can grab him without an audience.

A woman crashes into me, spilling her drink all over my shirt. It's one of those sketchy blue things, and getting it off is going to be a nightmare. I squeeze my eyes shut and count to ten, trying to resist the urge to kill her.

When I get my bloodlust back under control, I move the woman from where she's drunkenly trying to wipe off the mess, and rush to the exit. I open the door just in time to see a tail disappearing around the corner. A pile of torn clothes lies on the ground next to me. I pick his phone up off the ground. Shit.

Ok time for plan B. I climb to the top of a the building next to the club to where I can see the wolf. The thing is huge, all rugged fur and bulging muscles. This is going to be tough. I can't take the thing head on, it would be suicide.

The wolf's nose goes up in the air for a moment, and his ears perk forward. He switches directions and turns a corner. I follow right behind him. We keep on going, away from the bright lights until he's walking past decrepit buildings and through dirty alleyways.

He finally slows down and darts into one particularly dark alley. The sight that greets me is unsurprising, but repulsive nonetheless. A man is holding a woman at gunpoint, probably demanding she hand over her purse. She looks scared out of her mind. Great. A werewolf with a sense of justice.

The woman sees Eren first. Her eyes widen even further, and she takes a step back. The man turns his head just in time to see four hundred pounds of wolf flying straight towards him.

While he's distracted, I drop from the rooftop, landing hard on his back. I use all my strength to bring my fist down on his head. He drops like a sack of grain and I land easily on my feet next to him. The man and the woman stare at me with wide eyes.

Before they have a chance to move, I knock the man over the head as well. I only use a fraction of my strength this time, but he still goes crumpling to the ground. Then I turn, pick up the wolf, and jump back to the rooftop, leaving the woman standing there frozen in shock. She'll be fine.

I head straight for my house, somehow making it before he wakes up. I take him down to the basement and into the main room, where I spent the better part of the weekend drilling werewolf size silver chains into my wall and replacing the wooden door with a heavy iron one.

Once he's tied up, I sit back and relax. I finally take a good look at him. He has a certain sort of majesty, and asleep he's really quite beautiful. I run a hand over his side, surprised at the softness of his tawny fur.

The wolf starts to stir, so I pull back my hand and bolt the iron door shut. I slide down against the wall and waiting for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eren_

I wake up to a splitting headache on a cold concrete floor. Chains clink as I start to move, and hard metal digs into my wrists and ankles. I blink and look around. I'm in a small room with a heavy metal door. A faint light comes from a thin window near the ceiling. I'm chained to the wall and- naked?! Was I kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap me?

A face appears through the barred window on the door. Levi. Anger roars through me. I give him a deadly glare. "What the fuck is going on?"

He sighs, a bored look on his face. "I promise it's not nearly as bad as it looks."

"Really? Because it looks like you kidnapped me."

"Only technically. Believe me, I did you a favor."

I clench my fists. "Are you insane?"

He sighs and holds something through the bars. "Just take a look at this."

"That's my phone!"

"Yes, I know. Now look at your most recent video. Those cuffs should come off pretty easily." I look down, and sure enough they're several sizes too big, but I'm too angry to really give that much thought. I slip them off my hands and feet and stand up, yanking the phone from of his hand. I shoot him another glare and press play on the video.

It starts with an image of a wolf chained up in this room. It's snarling and pulling at the restraints so hard the entire wall is shaking. Its golden eyes are full of furry and its razor sharp teeth look like they could tear someone apart with ease.

The light slowly gets better, and the snarls turn to whimpers. The wolf collapses on the floor and it's form starts shrinking. The hair recedes. The front legs turn to arms, and the paws to hands. The muzzle sinks back into the head. Eyes, nose, mouth- all become human. My anger starts to dull, replaced by shock as I stare at the image of myself lying on the ground in place of the wolf. I shake my head. "That's impossible." I look up at him. "It has to be edited or something."

He snorts. "How? It's your phone, I couldn't even unlock it. Besides, look at the time stamp." Six thirty two am. Only a couple minutes ago. "And how about that bite mark?"

I look down, running my fingers over the two week old tooth marks on my forearm. "You're saying this is… a  _wolf_  bite?"

"Yes."

"I don't even remember getting it."

"That doesn't make it any less real."

I eye him warily. "So what am I doing here?" I ask. "You're not a werewolf too are you?"

He gives me an unimpressed look. "No. I'm a vampire."

"Seriously?" He turns around and opens his mouth. His canines descend into razor sharp fangs right before my eyes. I take a step back. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, I only drink from blood bags. And even if I was going to bite someone, it wouldn't be a uh," he makes a face, " _werewolf_."

I look back at the video. It's still running and the figure- me is starting to move now. My cheeks flush. Wolf or not, I'm still naked. I give him a nervous glance. "Could I maybe have some clothes?"

He nods. "Sure, but you have to shower first. You're filthy. For now you can cover up with this."

He opens the door and tosses me a blanket. I snatch it out of the air and pull it around myself. I debate trying to run away, but I'm curious. I can't say I believe I'm a werewolf, but that video… I shake my head. There has to be another explanation.

He leads me up a creaky set of stairs and into the living room. "Go take a shower. I'll cook breakfast."

My mouth waters at the thought and I go off towards the bathroom. I have to scrub vigorously at my hands and feet to get all the dirt off. I have to admit, it really does look like I was running around on all fours. I sigh. Why am I even considering this? Werewolves do not exist. For that matter neither do vampires, but those fangs did look pretty real.

I let the water flow over my face for a few minutes, and then the growling of my stomach tells me it's time to get out. I see another set of clothes sitting on the counter. They fit even worse than the last pair, but it's better than nothing.

I open the door and the scent of the food all but drags me into the kitchen. Levi's standing behind the stove, spatula in hand. I walk over next to him and stare down at the sizzling bacon.

A moment later, he declares it done and divides it onto two plates. We both sit down and I inhale my food the same way I did the other day.

I finish and look up at Levi, who's still just starting. "You say you're a vampire, but you eat bacon?"

"I don't need as much blood if I eat some human food too, although meat and tea are pretty much the only things I can stomach. The fridge is full of blood if you want to check."

I shake my head and he continues eating. "What made you think I was a werewolf?" I ask once he's done.

"I could tell by your smell. Wolf blood smells very different from human blood. Not very appetizing."

"So… anything else I should know about werewolves?"

He shrugs. "I don't know a lot myself, wolves and vampires are usually enemies."

"Uh, ok, then seriously why are you helping me?"

He gives me a wry smile. "I'll let you know when I figure it out. Anyway, most of what I know about wolves comes from having to fight them. They're manageable as humans, but deadly in wolf form. Our only chance once they've changed is a silver knife, but even then the odds aren't in our favor."

"Sounds like you have experience."

"I do. Most werewolves are not exactly friendly or safe- even to humans. It's the same with most vampires."

"So what, you're a good vampire then?"

"I like to consider myself neutral." He pauses. "Oh, and werewolves are notorious for having really short tempers."

I stiffen. "You've got to be kidding me. You're saying anger is a  _werewolf_ thing?"

He nods. "Have you been having issues with it?"

I grimace. "Yeah, you could say that. In two weeks I managed to get kicked out of college, alienate my parents, and lose my boyfriend. I don't suppose there's a way of dealing with it?"

"As far as I know there's only time and practice."

My anger starts to come back and my voice rises. "You're saying I'm stuck like this?"

"You'll probably get a handle on it eventually. If you make enough of an effort," he says casually.

"Enough of an effort? It's ruining my fucking life!" I yell. He raises an eyebrow. I take a couple deep breaths and rein myself back in. It's not Levi's fault. "Sorry." I drop my head into my hands. "This sucks."

"So you believe me now?"

I scowl. "No. Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't exactly have a better explanation for what's been going on." I run my hand through my hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"The only thing you can do. Chain yourself up every full moon and hope you don't fuck up too bad."

I give a dry laugh. "A bit late for that. I'm living on my best friends' couch."

"It's a step up from being homeless."

"I guess." I pause. "So how am I supposed to deal with full moons? I don't even have a basement, let alone the money for chains."

"Silver chains. And you can just come back here."

"Won't that bother you?"

"It's better than having a werewolf running loose a couple minutes from my house. Besides, I installed them for you, it would be a waste not to keep using them."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And call me if anything comes up in the meantime." Levi stands up and takes our plates over to the sink. As he walks past me, I realize the smell I noticed last time is coming from him. I breathe in deeply. There are none of the usual scents of sweat and body odor mixed in either.

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I really smell that weird?"

I blush. "Sorry. I was just wondering if it's because you're a vampire."

He nods. "And if you ever smell another one, run to a crowded area and call me. They will not hesitate to kill you. It'd be a shame if you died after I put so much work into you." I grimace and nod.

* * *

After that, Levi drives me back to Mikasa and Armin's apartment. Or I guess I should say Mikasa, Armin, and Marco's apartment. He moved in a little after I moved out to live with Jean, so staying here is challenging. They don't really have the space for me, but where else would I go? I can't afford my own place.

I walk into the main room of the small apartment. One side is taken up by several old but comfortable seats, and the other has a little area that passes for a kitchen. I'm relieved to find the place empty.

I flop down on my couch and pull out my phone, pressing play on the video. I watch myself turn from a wolf into a human. I have to admit, it does look really real. And then there's the anger. That just appeared overnight- along with the wolf bite. I press play on the video again, but it doesn't seem any less impossible the third time around.

An hour later, Mikasa, Armin, and Marco get back. I stand up nervously as they take off their shoes. The last time I saw them I yelled at Mikasa and stormed out. "Hi guys…"

Mikasa nods, looking at me with caution. "Eren."

I drop my head. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. You didn't deserve any of that."

Her face softens and she comes over to pull me into a hug. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have mentioned Jean. I know he's a sensitive topic for you right now."

"That doesn't make what I did any more ok."

She pulls back and stares at me with a worried expression. "What has been going on with you anyway? It's like you blow up at the drop of a hat." Her brow creases. "It's not drugs, is it?"

I shake my head. "No, of course not! I… I don't know what's wrong, sorry. I'll try to get it under control."

* * *

The next day, I start out for my job at a jog. I pressed snooze one time too many, and now I'm dangerously close to being late. I cut through the park towards the bus stop. I run past the beds of flowers and and through a section of trees- and stop dead in my tracks.

Right next to the path is a rabbit. It looks way tastier than a live rabbit has any right looking. I catch its scent and start to drool.

Out of nowhere a tingly feeling starts around my ears and lower back. It grows stronger until it's more of a burning itch, and then it stops. The sounds around me are louder and sharper. I can hear everything from the wind in the leaves to a crying child all the way on the other side of the park. Oh no.

I reach up my hands, and sure enough where my ears should be there's nothing but hair, and above that…

I look around frantically. I'm alone, thank god. I quickly hide behind a tree and reach into my pocket for my phone. I open the camera and look in horror at the two fuzzy ears sitting perched on top of my head. Then I look behind me at my other new addition. A fluffy tail. Shit shit shit, this is  _so_  not good. I try to will them to disappear again, but nothing happens. I switch to my messages and text Levi.

 **Me:**  I AM DEFINITELY 100% CONVINCED I'M A WEREWOLF

 **Levi:**  What happened?

 **Me:**  I JUST GREW EARS AND A TAIL

 **Eren:** A FUCKING TAIL

 **Me:**  How do I make it go away?!

 **Levi:**  How should I know?

 **Me:**  Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm late to my job!

 **Levi:**  First of all, calm down

 **Me:**  How am I supposed to calm down? I HAVE A TAIL

 **Levi:**  I'm hearing that. Take some deep breaths or something, and then try visualizing them disappearing

I throw my phone down on the grass and pull angrily at my ears, only to find that they're  _really sensitive_  and that  _fucking hurts_. Fuck.

But Levi's right. I need to calm down. I have to keep trying. I take a couple deep breaths and close my eyes. Once I'm not so worked up, I imagine my body back the way it should be.

After a couple painfully long moments, the itchy tingly sensation finally comes back. I look behind me and breathe a sigh of relief. No tail. I pick up my phone and open the camera. No ears either. I grin and open my messages.

 **Eren:**  It worked! Thanks Levi :D

 **Levi:**  Yeah, whatever brat. That's what I'm here for.

I smile, and then my face pales as I glance at the time. I really am going to be late for work, and I'm already on thin ice for yelling at one of my coworkers. I shoot my boss a quick text, and take off at a run towards the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Eren _

On Saturday evening, I get onto a crowded bus with Mikasa, Armin, and Marco, heading for Connie’s. I have to wear a hat and baggy sweatpants pants just in case my ears and tail decide to show themselves. Which means I'm stuck in one of those cat ear hats- everything else leaves two weird bulges on top of my head. My roommates haven't said anything, but I doubt I'll be so lucky with the rest of our friends.

I managed to make it through the week without getting into any fights, but I'm nervous about being around everyone else- especially Jean. I haven't seen him at all since we broke up. I should probably consider apologizing to him. Our relationship wasn’t exactly stable, but it was my fault it blew up the way it did.”

Connie lives with Sasha in a small house that he inherited from his parents. The rest of us all live in pin sized apartments or dorms, so it's the best place to gather. We get off the bus and walk the couple minutes to their house. Mikasa knocks on the large red door, and moments later it bursts open, revealing a grinning Sasha holding Connie by the arm.

She points to my hat. "Eren you look  _ so cute _ !"

I wince and cover my head with my hands. "Just ignore it. Please."

"Was it a dare?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah." I breathe a sigh of relief. That’s a good excuse.

"How long do you have to wear it?" asks Connie.

I shrug and make a face. "Until they get sick of it."

Sasha laughs. "Come on, everyone else is in the living room." Mikasa gives a small smile and leads the way. When we enter, everyone swarms me. 

"Eren! We heard you got kicked out of college!" says Historia.

"Yeah, what happened?" asks Ymir.

"Mikasa and the others wouldn't tell us," says Bertolt.

I rub my neck. "It's kinda embarrassing."

Connie grins. "Oh come on, you can tell us anything,"

Ymir's eyes sparkle. "What, are you afraid we'll laugh at you? I did hear some interesting rumors."

I grimace. " _ You _ are definitely gonna laugh."

"Just tell us," says Reiner.

I breathe out a long sigh. "My professor gave me a C- on a test. I spent a lot of time studying, and I didn't think the grade was fair."

"And that got you kicked out?" asks Historia.

I shake my head. "No, that was because I started ripping up the essays he'd just graded." Ymir laughs loudly. "See. I told you,” I grumble.

"Sorry Eren. Just because you got a C-?" asks Connie.

"He'd been getting on my nerves for a while. It was the history professor."

Sasha's expression becomes serious. "I don't blame you then. He took away my potato one time during class." Ymir starts laughing again and everyone joins her wholeheartedly.

"Alright, enough about me. Let’s go get some drinks." I say. The all nod and start to walk towards the table.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but then Ymir turns back to me with a wicked grin. "By the way, nice ears." I groan.

Mikasa immediately pours herself a glass and goes over to Annie. She's standing off in the corner with a blank expression. I smile as I see the gentle look on Mikasa’s face, and the way Annie's softens just a bit. I've told Mikasa she should go ahead and confess already, but she wants to take things slow. 

Armin comes back to me holding two cups. "Here. After everything that's happened I'd say you deserve it."

I take the drink. "Thanks.".

We head towards the couch and I spot the one other person who didn't rushed over when I came in. Jean. He’s sitting on the couch in the corner with a glass in his hand. We make eye contact and he quickly looks away, jaw tensing. I finish my drink and go to the table to refill it.

The night starts out wonderfully. Everyone seems pretty mellow, and the first couple hours pass without incident. Then around midnight Jean comes stumbling over to me, dead drunk.

He gives me a dark look and his words come out slightly slurred. "You’re an asshole. Why did I ever go out with you?

I take a couple breaths, aware of the stares being directed our way, and fix him with a cold glare. "Don't do this. We're not here to hash out our personal issues."

"What, don't want to face me?"

I clench my fists. "Oh I'll face you. I'd just rather not do it with an audience."

He sneers. "Coward."

My face heats up with anger. "Are you kidding me? I was planning on apologizing to you tonight, but you don’t deserve it.”

He takes an unsteady step towards me. "Yeah, cause it was all  _ my _ fault."

I get to my feet. "You were the one who dumped me and kicked me out!"

"I didn't kick you out, you stormed out!"

"You called me a cheap whore!" I yell.

His voice drops to a growl. "All I was saying is maybe we should leave the bedroom every once and awhile! You’re the one who started swearing and throwing insults!"

"You deserved every fucking word I said. I don't know why I put up with your drama for so long."

"And I don't know why I put up with your fucking bullshit for so long."

Mikasa steps between us. "Eren, Jean, that's enough."

I turn on her with a heated glare. "Fuck off. You can’t tell me what to do."

Jean's voice rises. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

I turn back to him with a snarl. "It was always about Mikasa, wasn't it? Sorry but she's never gonna go for you. Did you miss the part where she's into Annie?"

"Eren!" comes Mikasa's frantic voice. I look back at her. Her eyes are wide and panicked, and Annie stands next to her with a look of complete shock. The color drains from my face. Shit. Shit shit shit. I was not supposed to say that.

The punch comes at me from behind, striking me square in the middle of the back. I stumble forwards and another punch almost knocks me down. I catch myself against the sofa and turn, boiling with rage. Something in the back of my mind urges me to hurt him.

When Jean tries to punch me again, I’m ready. I dodge and hit him hard in the chest with everything I’ve got. He goes flying into the drink table, hitting his head. Everything crashes to the floor, sending shards of glass spinning in all directions.

He doesn't stand back up. The smell of blood begins to spread through the air. Everyone is frozen, staring between us with wide eyes. For a moment I’m frozen too, caught between shock and horror. Then I turn around and bolt out the door.

The cold outside air hits my face, and my breaths start to come faster. What did I just do? That  _ was way  _ beyond ruining things with my friends. Jean… I grit my teeth as the thought of him brings up fresh sparks of anger. 

What the fuck is wrong with me? I kick the curb of the sidewalk. I just alienated the last people who were speaking to me. I tug at my hair. I’m such an idiot. 

I walk away from the house, not going anywhere in particular. I don’t have anywhere  _ to  _ go _.  _ There's no way Mikasa's ever letting me through her door again. I hope I didn't ruin things between her and Annie too badly.

Walking is harder than I was expecting. Everything wobbles and swims. I sit down on the curb and try to think. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Levi said to call him if anything happened. Does this count?

I guess I don’t have a choice. I pull my phone from my pocket and scroll through the numbers. I press call and the phone rings. My heart beats heavily in my chest. He’s already doing so much for me. What if he says no? 

“Levi,” comes the now familiar curt tone of voice.

“Hi, it’s- it's me.” My voice shakes.

“Eren? What’s wrong?”

My words come out sloppy as I try to explain. “I fucked up. I was angry and…  I fucked up so bad Levi. Mikasa’s never going to speak to me again, let alone let me keep staying with her."

“Damn wolves," he mutters. He breathes out a long sigh. "Where can I pick you up?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll come get you. Unless you’re planning on walking here? You sound drunk off your ass.”

"I can't-"

"Why else are you calling me then?"

I look down. "Thanks. I'm near the library. I'll wait there.”

He hangs up without another word, and I drop my arm to my side. The only person still talking to me is practically a stranger. And a vampire. I let out a laugh that comes out half a sob. What am I doing?

I reach the library and wait, rubbing my hands together to keep them warm. The minutes tick by. After a while I start to get restless. Is he even coming? No one else can stand me, why should he be any different?

But eventually Levi's black car shows up and he rolls down the window.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," I say.

"Someone has to look out for you."

"You think I deserve that? You must be a terrible judge of character."

He snorts. "I know full well you're a brat. Now get in the car."

My hands fumble at the handle, but I open it and do as he says. I stare at him for a moment. "You're wearing a suit."

"I had a business meeting."

The drive to his house is mostly silent. I follow him through the door and teeter to the couch. He disappears for a moment and comes back holding two cups of coffee. He hands me one and sits down. As we sit in silence, He lifts the cup along the rim and takes a sip.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asks eventually.

I shrug. "I got into a fight with my ex. I think I hurt him pretty badly."

Levi frowns. "Wolves are strong Eren. You have to be careful."

I glare at him. "How was I supposed to know? That’s never happened before."

Levi sighs. "I guess it takes a while for all the werewolf attributes to show up. Most likely it’s only going to get worse."

I rub my hand over my face. "This fucking sucks."

Levi’s expression softens slightly. "I’m sure you’ll get used to it. It’ll just take some time."

"That doesn't make me feel much better, but thanks."

He nods.

I take a sip of coffee and then look over at him with a serious expression. "I mean it. You've done so much for me, and I keep making things worse."

Levi waves his hand. "Don't get sappy on me brat. You're drunk."

“I’m not  _ that  _ drunk. I just want you to know how much it means to me.” I set my cup of coffee down. “Or are words not enough?” I slide a little closer.

"Eren, please tell me you don’t mean..." I crawl over the cushions and he backs away.

"I saw you checking me out you know," I tease. I pin him down against the arm of the couch. His gaze falls to my lips as I lean forwards.

He puts a hand over my mouth. "That's enough of that-"

I draw one of his fingers into my mouth and suck. He stares at me with wide eyes, and I think I see a spark of lust. He pulls his hand back and I lick my lips.

"Eren...."

"What?"

Levi closes his eyes for a moment. "You're drunk, and you just broke up,"

My voice drops low. "Don’t talk to me about Jean."

"That’s exactly what I mean. You’re just upset. You’ll end up regretting it."

I frown. "You don’t know that."

"It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to touch you while you’re drunk.” He pushes me off. I flop backwards onto the couch and pull up my shirt a bit. I bite my lip. He gives me a heated look, but then he presses his lips together and stands up.

I huff. “You’re no fun.” 

“I’m a hundred and thirteen. Of course I’m no fun.”

I pout and turn over on the couch. I shut my eyes, and in seconds I’m fast asleep. 

_ Levi _

I head to my room, breathing hard. The first thing I do is strip off my clothing. I'm glad Eren was too drunk to notice the blood stains peeking out from under my jacket. I don't want to scare him. 

Why I even care is beyond me. I've never been shy about my job before. But I told him it was a  _ business  _ meeting. Well, I guess it  _ technically _ was. I was meeting someone. About business. So it's not like I lied. I frown. I don't like the idea of lying to him.

I drop the suit into the washing machine on cold, and put on something more comfortable, then sit down on my bed. I don't try to sleep, not yet. I haven’t gotten a good night's sleep since I was human. I still can't get rid of the nightmares, even all these years later.

My thoughts turn to the werewolf now occupying my couch. I sigh. I can't believe he tried to come on to me. Shouldn't his species have some natural aversion to vampires? I guess it's just the alcohol. A small part of me seriously regrets walking away, but it's for the best. He deserves someone better.


End file.
